List of Meg Cooper: Sim Hero Characters
List of characters in Meg Cooper: Sim Hero. Main Characters Meg Cooper (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) Megan "Meg" Cooper is the titular protagonist of the series. She is the strategic, compassionate, and understanding neighborhood detective who's willing to help anyway she can. After Walker sees her help Poppy get her dog back, she is promoted to Junior Agent, then after she discovers a corruption on main street linking to MorcuCorp, she becomes a special agent. Throughout seasons 1-3, Meg is a special agent working for Agent Walker. As of Season 4, she has retired from the agency, and moved from being a pig herder for Elmira to the Royal Wandolier for King Roland, hoping to bring happiness to the Kingdom Isles again. During the Nightmare Crown story arc, she takes on her first big case helping Evelyn Gray find her father. She also vows to stop Morcubus from finding the Nightmare Crown. Despite being strategic, clever, self-confident, and compassionate, she has a huge crush on Stuart Chesapeake, and is socially awkward around him. However, she still cares about him as much as she does her other friends. Though the two did have their first kiss in the episode "The Nightmare Realm: Part One" they are not officially dating, as Stuart had to have his memory wiped for protection. Buddy (voiced by Greg Cipes) Buddy is Meg's best friend. He is a lovable, but clumsy guy who's loyal to Meg until the end. He is also the main deuteragonist. He is also an aspiring comic artist who uses Meg as the protagonist. Though he becomes King Roland's royal messenger in season 4, he still continues to view Meg as a superhero and his comic artist dream has not been forgotten. Buddy is often tripping over his own feet several times, leaving Meg to help him out most of the time. She is also quite childish and sometimes cowardly, having a dislike for spooky things and being made fun of by some people. He also often plays some sort of a bad cop compared to Meg's good nature, though he usually simmers down when Meg reassures him that everything's okay. Though clumsy and cowardly at times, Buddy holds a light-hearted and lovable personality that Meg adores in him. Though Buddy only holds platonic feelings for Meg, he was once in love with her in the episode "Love Buddy" when he was accidentally hit with a love suction arrow. Afterwards, once he is restored, he goes back to just liking Meg as a best friend, but showing extreme care for her. Throughout the course of the series, Meg and Buddy's relationship had grown to the point where Meg sees Buddy as a brother figure and vise versa as a sister figure. Evelyn Gray (voiced by Julie Nathanson) Evelyn Gray is a supporting character throughout seasons 1-3. She is a beautiful and mysterious woman and Meg's first client with a big case. She is first shown asking Meg for help when her apartment's been ransacked for her father's journal. After retrieving it, she decides to help Meg and Buddy stop Morcubus from getting the Nightmare Crown. She was also the one to sacrifice herself to save her friends when Morcubus gets and activates the crown by pushing him into the Nightmare Realm along with her in it. During season three, Meg and Buddy desperately try their best to find her, finally succeeding near the season finale, but releasing her along with Morcubus, who got away. Afterwards, Evelyn wakes up and reunites with her father. Stuart Chesapeake (voiced by Michael Adamthwaithe) Stuart Chesapeake is a supporting character in the series and Meg's love interest. He is a compassionate artist and soon agent for the S.P.A. Throughout season one, Stuart had been the object for Meg's affections, but the two managed to maintain a good friendship. His relationship with Meg grew and he showed hints of attraction in "Prom Date" when he bashfully asked her to dance. During season three, Stuart decided to work for the S.P.A. in order to get closer to Meg and help people just like her, cementing his feelings for her as canon. He is shown to be quite handsome, as he also attracted the attention of Petra Winthrop, causing her and Meg to get into a rivalry with each other. Soon, he was admired by Bernadette in season three. Although all three of these girls liked him, he ultimately chose Meg near the end of season three, confessing his feelings and kissing her before she entered the portal to the Nightmare Realm. Sadly, the two never got the chance to get into a relationship because Walker had to erase his mind of the Nightmare Realm and the S.P.A. for his protection. His whereabouts are unknown. Morcubus (voiced by Roger Jackson) Morcubus is the CEO of MorcuCorp and the main antagonist of seasons 1-3. He is a greedy and power-hungry man who yearned to obtain the Nightmare Crown for his own benefit. He used to work on the crown years ago with Paul Wisniewski, Mike Gray, and Dr. F. When the crown was deemed too powerful and dangerous, the others wanted to destroy it, but Morcubus wanted to keep it for himself. Ultimately, Morcubus never got his hands on the crown, but Paul was turned into a yeti, and Mr. Gray ended up hiding the crown with him in an abandoned temple for several years. Years later, he causes mischief in Sim City to try and retrieve the crown, but Meg continues to stop him and his bad endeavors. He even hires Esma, Brandi, and Yuki as MorcuCorp employees to stop Meg and the S.P.A. When he does eventually find the crown, he reveals that he used Evelyn as a tracking device to follow them and let them do all the work. When he activates the crown, however, he is pushed into the portal by Evelyn and trapped in the Nightmare Realm with her. Near the end of season three, when Meg finds him and Evelyn, he reveals that he is connected to Evelyn, since the two entered the portal at the same time, and that if Meg releases Evelyn, she would have to release him as well. When Meg does release Evelyn, Morcubus escapes, and has since settled down in Spookane in season four, studying the art of dark magic. Lyndsay (voiced by Ashleigh Ball) Lyndsay was Meg and Buddy's tour guide of the Forgotten Temple in season two. She has a more major role in season four as Meg and Buddy's closest friend. Lyndsay is known for her adventurous spirit and longs to explore the corners of the world. Throughout season two, she is an adventurous and hyper tour guide who loves to explore the jungle and the secret of the forbidden temple. Once she helps Meg and Buddy get the crown, she decided to stay in the jungle and explore some more. However, in season four, Lyndsay is shown to have moved to Capitol Island, where, during the past six months, has grown close to Meg and Buddy. She has also shown to have matured since the last time they've met, but still with an adventurous spry to her. Along with her maturity, she has also grown to be annoyed with Buddy's buffoonery, but still cares about her nevertheless. The Sim Protection Agency Agent Walker (Owen Thomas)- A veteran special agent and Meg's boss. He was the one who trained Meg to become a special agent and monitor her progress. Though he is serious and a bit strict, he still is a great leader who cares about Meg and her friends. At the end of season three, Walker becomes mad at Meg because she released Evelyn and Morcubus, but then softened up when he realized it was all for a good reason to reunite Evelyn and her father. However, in order to keep the Sim City residents safe from the remains of the Nightmare Realm portals, he had to erase everyone's memory of it and relocate them to different areas until the city was safe again. He also made a deal with Meg that she would have to pay a year-long debt for releasing Morcubus, making sure she was ready to face Morcubus again. The S.P.A. has since then disbanded and he had the members be relocated for their safety. Jenny (Liliana Mumy)- Meg's receptionist and friend at the S.P.A. She is a mega-fan of Starcruiser X who longs to write for them someday. She finally gets a chance to write for them in the episode "Starcruiser X" and her script gets accepted. Near the end of season three, as Walker mentioned everyone being relocated, Jenny says that she's going to work for the company that produces Starcruiser X. It is possible she was relocated there. Roxie Road (Mela Lee)- The chemical scientist at the S.P.A. who works as a forensics scientist for Meg. She is a complete clean freak who's obsessed with having everything clean and shiny. After the Nightmare Incident, Roxie was relocated to Cowboy Junction, as revealed in season four. Secondary Characters Allies Travis (Ben Shwartz)- Meg and Buddy's closest friend who's obsessed with his cell phone. He was hired to become a beginning agent and continued to work for the S.P.A. up to after the Nightmare Incident when he was relocated. In season four, he is attending the Royal Academy. In "Dance Fever" with the help of Meg, he finally realizes that he has feelings for Liberty, and asks her to dance. He also was a student at Sim City Academy, where he hung out with Meg, Buddy, Summer, Liberty, Luke, and occasionally Chaz. He was also a bit girl-crazy, as he thought some girls were cute, including DJ Candy, Ginny, Annie Radd, and soon Liberty. Poppy (Nikki Rapp)- Meg's young friend who works at a flower stand in Sim City. She was Meg's first client before she was promoted to junior agent, as she had to get her dog back from Morcubus. Poppy loves flowers and cute things, and learning more about what Meg is doing. Poppy seems to be the only one who knows about Meg's jet and the Nightmare Crown. She also has an older sister named Violet, who's a complete opposite of her younger sister. She is relocated to Cutopia with Violet in season four. Summer (Andrea Libman)- A bubbly, peppy, and outgoing cheerleader of Sim City Academy and one of Meg's close friends. She always has a bright side to things and loves making cheers up for situations. She seems to be in a love triangle with Luke and Chaz. She takes a summer job as a lifeguard in season two. In season four, she attends the Royal Academy develops a crush on Travis. Though she doesn't get asked to the dance by him, she is still voted Prom Queen and dances with Chaz, who is voted Prom King. Liberty '(Jessica McDonald)- Summer's best friend and Meg's close friend who loves snakes or anything nature related in particular. She has a crush on Travis, but is too shy to admit it. She asks Meg for help in the episode "Snake on the Loose". In season four, she is attending Royal Academy, still with a big crush on Travis that she is shy about. However, she becomes a little less shy when she realizes that Travis likes her when he asks her to dance, and gets a kiss on the cheek by him. '''Luke '(Greg Cipes)- Meg surfer friend who had a laid-back attitude. In season 2, he owns his own surf shop and calls on Meg's help when he broke his surfboards. He is rivals with Chaz McFreely, especially for Summer's affections, even at the Royal Academy, where he was relocated in season four. Though he may have feelings for Summer, he doesn't seem to mind when he sees Summer dancing with Chaz, and asks Lyndsay to dance with him instead. 'Chaz McFreely '(Scott Menville)- An extreme stuntman and Meg's frenemy. He is a daredevil stuntman who is cocky and naive at times. Even though he tends to be self-centered, he still has a good heart, like how he treats Summer with respect, hinting that he has a crush on her, and that he is rivals with Luke about it. Soon, he starts treating Travis the same way he treats Luke in season four at the Royal Academy, though his feelings for Summer remain the same. 'Goth Boy '(Roger Craig Smith)- An overly-dramatic and depressed goth who's always writing poetry about his lamentations. Though he likes hanging out alone or with his "horror friends", he occasionally is allies with Meg and her other friends. He works at a Turkey-on-a-Fork stand in season two and, in the episode "Writer's Block", he asks Meg to help him with his poem for the Turkey-on-a-Fork poem contest. He is relocated to Spookane in season four, and was convinced that there was no meaning of life until Lyndsay proved there is. 'Clayton Dander '(Vincent Martella)- An unpopular boy at Sim City Academy that Meg befriends in the episode "A Friend for Clayton". Though good at math, he tends to be nervous and lonely at times, until Meg became his friend. Along with Travis, Summer, Liberty, Luke, and Chaz, he was also relocated to the Royal Academy, where he attended the dance and asked Meg to dance with him. '''Dr F. (Paul Dobson)- A mad scientist who appears in season two, and helps on upgrading Meg's gadgets. He used to work with Evelyn's father and Morcubus on the Nightmare Crown. He is obsessed in self-destruct buttons and likes bossing his assistant, Alexa around. In season four, he has abandoned his lab in the Industrial District and moved to Rocket Reef, where he hired Vic as a janitor and soon test pilot. Alexa (Yvette Nicole Brown)- Dr. F's assistant who keeps him sane enough to not blow up their lab. She has moved to Rocket Reef along with Dr. F and T.O.B.O.R. T.O.B.O.R. (Bobby Moynihan)- Dr. F's robot crash dummy. He is a bit bitter and hostile towards the human race, due to Dr. F using him as a crash pilot, and even has dreams of his own. In season four, when he has moved to Rocket Reef, he quits working for Dr. F and creates a diner of his own. Michael Gray '''(Fred Tatasciore)- A crazy man who was lost in the Forbidden Temple to protect the crown. Sooner later, it is revealed that he is Evelyn's father. When his daughter was cast into the Nightmare Realm, he joined the S.P.A. to help save his daughter. In the season three finale, he finally reunites with Evelyn and goes on his own adventure with her. '''Agent Rosalyn (Tabitha St. Germain)- A detective of another agency who was helping on the missing Preston Winthrop case. She, at first, had a bit of a rivalry with Meg Cooper on who can solve the case first. At the end of the case, the two come to an agreement to work together for the greater good, which allowed Rosalyn to help Meg find Evelyn in season three. In season four, it is shown that she has retired from the agency and works as the headmistress of the Royal Academy. Agent Vic (Kirby Morrow)- Agent Rosalyn's assistant who likes video games. He is much more open about Meg helping them with BeeBee's case, and is very impressed with her sleuthing skills. He joins the S.P.A. with Rosalyn in season three to help her find Evelyn and save her. In season four, he has retired from the agency and works for Dr. F as the janitor, and soon new test pilot. Villains Petra Winthrop '''(Ashley Tisdale)- A rich girl and queen bee of Sim City Academy and an antagonist for season one. She is a mean girl who picks on Meg and uses Makoto for her own benefit. She also has a crush on Stuart Chesapeake, and tries to make it clear to him that she does. In season two, it is revealed that Petra has a brother named Preston Winthrop. In season three, it is mentioned that she has moved away and attended a private school with her brother. '''Esma (Ross Matthews)- A ruthless commander of MorcuCorp who thinks of herself as royalty. She and Brandi worked with Morcubus to hide his plan by hosting a beautification project to kick out DJ Candy for her sonic amplifiers. Brandi (Nicole Sullivan)- A loyal employee of MorcuCorp who works with Esma on the beautification project to hide Morcubus's true plan. Bernadette (Ashley Johnson)- The new girl of Sim City Academy who appears in season three. Though she appeared nice and friendly at first, it is soon revealed that she is a lying and manipulative person who was trying to ruin Meg's reputation, steal all her friends and win Stuart's heart. Sim City Residents Chef Gino (Jason Marsden)- The friendly Italian chef who owns a pizza shop on Main Street. He often lets Meg and Buddy use his restaurant as a headquarters until Meg was promoted to Special agent. He was the client for the missing maps case, and bans the culprit, Derek, because he was the one who stole them. In season four, he has been relocated to Cowboy Junction, where he has opened another pizza restaurant. Luis (Tom Kenny)- A college student who works as a paperboy for college credit. The news he often gives to Meg helps her in cases when she doesn't know what to do. Rhonda (Danielle Brooks)- A resident of Sim City who has a new motto every day. Shirley (Kathleen Barr)- The hairstylist of Sim City. She takes great pride in her hair styling and looking her best when finding a date. Patrick Rhino (Erid Edelstein)- A construction worker who works on Sim City. He often calls people "sport" and always thinks about food. Mayor Skip (Michael C. Hall)- The corrupted mayor of Sim City. He was originally depicted as a charismatic man to hide his ties with MorcuCorp and their plan. During a book exchange, he kept Evelyn's journal, but returned it once he was caught, revealing Morcubus' true plan. Derek '''(Booboo Stewart)- The main street bully of Sim City. Starting out as a bully, he then worked his way up to working as a mail carrier for MorcuCorp and causing Meg problems on her cases. '''Renee (Cassandra Lee Morris)- A girl who loves pigs and anything nature or animal related. Due to her love for animals, she has opened a nature preserve in the Kingdom Isles in season four. Elmira (Toks Olagundoye)- The cranky librarian of Sim City who first hired Meg as an assistant. She often hates noise and anyone who makes a lot of it. She loves pigs and has two of them, one in Sim City, and another on Capitol Island, which Meg also works for. Barney '(Clancy Brown)- A once sailor that purchased a broken boat marooned in Gabby's junkyard. In the episode "The Longest Voyage", however, he managed to find a boat to take to the Isle of Thule and evacuate to Capitol Island at the end of season three. Eventually, in season four, he gave that same boat to Meg and her friends for her quest as a Royal Wandolier. '''DJ Candy '(Georgina Kiddler)- A disk jockey and owner of Club Candy who lives in the Industrial District. She seems to be very famous for all of her concerts she throws. She has two big fans, roadies, and friends, Sapphire and Zack, with an exception of Stephen and formally Travis as secret admirers. In season three, she and the DJ Candy crew attend Sim City Academy as seniors, and soon, purchased an island which they named "Candypalooza" in season four. '''Sapphire (Tara Strong)- DJ Candy's hyperactive and energetic friend, biggest fan, and roadie. She is also the inventor of her own brand of energy drinks named "Sapphire Blu-Energy Burstz" and soon a new one named "Red Buddy". In season three, she attends Sim City Academy for her senior year and was relocated to Candypalooza in season four. Zack '''(Jason Spisak)- DJ Candy's more calm and collected friend, fan, and roadie. He is in charge of setting up all of DJ Candy's shows. In season three, he attends Sim City Academy for his senior year and was relocated to Candypalooza in season four. '''Zombie Carl (Brad Garrett)- A living entity of rotting flesh with a friendly heart on the inside. He is the butler for the Boudreaux family, but during the Fortunite Crystal case, he was framed for breaking it, since the clues led to him. Sooner or later, Carl was proved innocent, with the help of Meg and Violet. It is possible that the Nightmare Crown turned him into a zombie like Paul turned into a yeti. He has been moved to Spookane in season four. Violet (Danielle Judovitz)- Poppy's sister that attended the will reading of Cyrus Boudreaux. She is picked to be the new owner of the Boudreaux Mansion and the Fortunite crystal. That was because her mother and Cyrus were good friends and researchers on the Nightmare Crown. Once she knows that Meg is trying to protect the city from the crown, she decides to give the Fortunite with her. In season four, Violet explains that though she wanted to be relocated to Spookane, she decided to stay with her sister and live in Cutopia, where she soon fell in love with Lord Daniel. Trevor Verily (Charles Martinet)- An overdramatic playwright that Cyrus was a fan of. When investigating Meg's suspect's motive about smashing the Fortunite, he was the one that suggested and helped with a re-enactment. In season four, it is revealed that he lives on an island named after him in the Kingdom Isles, and puts on plays. Sir Vincent Skullfinder '''(Keith David)- An world famous explorer and archaeologist that Meg meets by the forbidden temple. While he wishes to raid the moon temple for artifacts, he soon makes a deal with Meg so she could get into the temple, if she gets him the Sun Idol. In season four, he was exploring the Uncharted Isle and bonded with Lyndsay, due to both of them being explorers. Unfortunately, their bond had broken when he revealed his true plan on kidnapping Gonk's dinosaur, Bobaboo, to put in the museum. Fortunately, he was stopped, but Meg's compassion is alluded to have changed his heart a bit, as he helped her get off the island when her boat was sunken. '''Ray (Will Friedle)- Meg's classmate who doesn't seem to care about anything. He often likes to tease Buddy because of his cowardly behavior. Spencer (Jeremy Shada)- A charismatic gamer and geek who likes playing computer games such as PallyQuest. He seems to be friends with Brendan and occasionally Rob. In season four, he has been relocated to Cutopia, where he works as a knight for Duchess Beverly. Matt (Bryce Papenbrooke)- Meg's classmate who's likes game shows and trivia. Stephen (Phil LaMarr)- Meg's classmate who likes engineering and building bridges. In season three, it is revealed that he has a crush on DJ Candy. Raven (Kimiko Glenn)- One of Goth Boy's friends who's a self-proclaimed "Sister of the Night". She loves darkness and anything dark colored. She also likes to pick on Buddy, like Ray does. Pinky '(Kate Micucci)- A classmate of Meg's who's obsessed to the color blue, ironic to her name. '''Ian '(James Kirk)- Elmira's quiet and well-mannered nephew who likes machinery and how it works. '''Gertrude (Sienna Bohn)- Meg's classmate who likes bugs and collecting bugs. Iggy (Michael Sinterniklaas)- Meg's extremely laid-back, carefree classmate who likes eating food. Amelia (Rebecca Shoichet)-Meg's classmate who's a complete bookworm. Penelope '''(Christina Vee)- Meg's optimistic classmate who loves being happy. '''Billy (Jim Rash)- Meg's classmate who likes stargazing and thinking about the future. Brendan (Brian Posehn)- Meg's classmate and extremely good video gamer. He often is obsessive about winning and is very competitive. Annie (Nika Futterman)- Meg's classmate who loves singing and rock music. Throughout season one, she had a dream to become a rock star. In the episode "Roadie Despair", it is shown she has become a rock star over the course of season two. She is best friends with Odin. Ginny (Hynden Walch)- Meg's classmate with an active imagination and love for dressing up. Throughout seasons one through three, Ginny has been dressed up as a pirate. In season four, she has dressed up as the sheriff and works as one for Cowboy Junction. Pablo (Griffin McElroy)- Ginny's best friend who likes playing make-believe with her. In the episode "Taming of the Ginny", it is revealed that he has a crush on her. He has been relocated to Cowboy Junction in Season four, as Sheriff Ginny's deputy. Odin (Travis Willingham)- Annie's best friend who compares himself to the Norse god Odin, who he thinks is the god of rock music. Rob (Eddie Deezen)- An extremely good video gamer who's Spencer's main opponent. In "H4XXOR3D" he was the one who hacked into Spencer's PallyQuest account. Jimmy Watanabe (Ryan Potter)- Chef Watanabe's anxiety and allergy prone son who can't cook like his father because of his fear of knives and allergy to fish. In the episode "Train Jimmy" Watanabe asks for Meg's help to train him the culinary arts, but soon he realizes that Jimmy is a master at making seaweed wraps. Abigail (Mona Marshall)- An intelligent, elderly woman and self-proclaimed "Mistress of Order in a world of chaos" Grandma Ruthie (Candi Milo)- A kind, elderly woman who owns a cookie shop in Sim City. Soon, she owns mulitple cookie shops across the Kingdom Isles, including Spookane in season four. Karine '''(Jennifer Cody)- Ruthie's assistant in the cookie shop who likes tasting different flavors of tasty treats. Though has a bit of self-control issues with sweets, she is a well-meaning person. '''Roger (Troy Baker)- The energetic P.E. teacher at Sim City Academy who's obsessed with exercise and physical fitness. BeeBee '''(Chiara Zanni)- A bunny-obsessed guest of Nova's lodge and Meg's client who asks Meg for help in finding her boyfriend. '''Professor Nova (Mary Jo Catlett)- The owner of a chalet in the mountains that is fascinated with yeti's especially Paul the Yeti. Preston Winthrop (Scott Menville)- BeeBee's boyfriend and Petra's twin brother. Though he was thought have been kidnapped by a yeti, it is soon revealed that he faked his kidnapping, destroyed the lodge, and framed Paul in order to get the lodge shut down so he could build another water bottle company in the mountains. Paul Wisniewski (Hugo Harold Harrison)- An old colleague of Mr. Gray that did research on the Nightmare Crown. When Morcubus tried to overthrow the research group, Paul and the others did manage to stop him, but in return, Paul was transformed into a yeti. Wolfah (Frank Welker)- A brown wolf that helps Meg find Preston. Ol' Gabby (John DiMaggio)- The owner of a junkyard in the Industrial District. At one time, he blamed Barney for taking stuff from his junkyard until Meg proved that it was Dr. F stealing things. Gordon '(Phil Morris)- Cyrus Boudreaux's friend from a book club they both attended. He was the one to help Meg about the properties of the Fortunite. Gordon lives on Trevor Island, with Trevor and Linda, as shown in season four. '''Ms. Nicole '(Tress MacNeille)- Cyrus's personal fashion assistant before his death. She was the one that made the Cyrus costume for Trevor's re-enactment. 'Madame Zoe '(Pamela Adlon)- Cyrus's niece that hosts her uncle's will reading and dinner party. Zoe hosted the dinner party to find out who was in the will, but before she could, the Fortunite was destroyed and all the clues pointed towards Carl. However, it was revealed that Carl was set up, and that Madame Zoe was the one to blame. She was the one that peeked at the will and was enraged when the mansion and the crystal wasn't given to her, so she hypnotized Carl to smash a fake crystal so she could keep it all to herself. Once caught, she gave the real crystal to Violet, but ran off, vowing to find more crystals to permanently keep to herself. 'Tim '(Alejandro Saab)- A huge fan of Chaz McFreely and personal pit crew. 'Taylor '(Kimberly Brooks)- A young girl with curls who has a crush on Chaz. 'Clara '(Alyson Stoner)- Taylor's friend with a big imagination and a friend named Mr. Suckers. 'Chef Hisao Watanabe '(Todd Haberkorn)- A Japanese Sushi chef who works in a restaurant on the boardwalk. During Justice's case, most of the clues revealed that Watanabe may have sabotaged Justice's traps, but he was proven innocent in the end. He has a son named Jimmy, who doesn't cook sushi like him, but makes seaweed wraps. 'Justice '(Kevin Michael Richardson)- The owner of a tattoo parlor who used to run a wild life before settling down in Sim City. '''Eliza (Wendie Malick)- Meg's temporary psychologist in the episode "Tell Me Your Feelings". Master Aran '(Trevor Devall)- An instructor of Sim Fu and several animal fighting styles and Meg's client in the episode "Penguin Style" '''Blaine '(Carlos Alazraqui)- A vampire who has an interest in biting necks and one of Eliza's patients in the episode "Tell Me Your Feelings". He is also a part-time ghost hunter. 'Cassandra '(Debi Derryberry)- A ghost that haunts Eliza's place in the episode "Tell Me Your Feelings". 'Chancellor Ikara '(Tom Kane)- A client of Meg's that appears in the episodes "Trouble with Truffles" and "Protection Detail" 'Wendalyn '(Shannon Chan-Kent)- An aspiring "wonder" witch that appears in the episode "Reagent Run" as Meg's client. 'Bean Bradley '(Greg Cipes)- A client of Meg's in the episode "Love Buddy" that Meg has finished helping in the beginning of the episode. He was a former child actor who used to be in baby food commercials. '''Dolly Dearheart (Kari Wahlgren)- A young girl who hosts a costume shop that appears in the episode "The New Detective" as she tells Meg that a new detective has solved her case. Kingdom Isles Residents Capitol Island Antonio Dodger '(Jeff Bergman)- Meg's flamboyant co worker on Elmira's pig farm who likes working for an honest living. He is shown to be slightly attracted to Princess Butter. '''King Roland '(Dave Thomas)- The beloved king of Capitol Island who likes cupcakes. He is also the host of the Wandolier trials as he chooses Meg to become one. '''Princess Butter (Lisa Kay Jennings)- The spoiled and somewhat bratty princess of Capitol Island and King Roland's daughter. She is also Meg's competitor in the Wandolier Trials who tried cheating her way through by bringing Meg's guard down. She has also tried multiple times to stop Meg from leaving to go on her journey to make the Kingdom Isles happy. However, it is revealed that Princess Butter doesn't have any friends and that she secretly saw Meg as one, which is why she tried preventing her to leave. She is a lot nicer once one gets to know her. Marlon '''(Jeff Bennett)- The magical, wise wizard of Capitol Island and co-host of the Wandolier Trials. He's the one that hosts the games and puzzles on the Isle of Magic. Cowboy Junction '''Rusty (Scott Perrie)- A former bandit that lives up in the mountains on Cowboy Junction. He used to steal out of his boredom and loneliness until Ginny befriended him and Meg reformed him. Cutopia Duchess Beverly (Susanne Blakeslee)- The Duchess and Queen of Cutopia. She is a stickler for tradition and immediately dislikes anything different, like Violet. She even kidnapped her in order to keep Cutopia's traditions in order. However, she soon realized what she was doing wrong and apologized to everyone, including Violet and Daniel. Lord Daniel (Jack McBrayer)- The prince of the kingdom of Cutopia and the son of Duchess Beverly. Though he is a light-hearted person, he doesn't care much about Cutopia's traditions. He had a major crush on Violet Nightshade and, after saving her from Beverly's tower, became her boyfriend. Forest of the Elves Petal (Britt McKillip)- The wise and worldly keeper of the Forest of the Elves. She always thrives to keep nature in balance, and keep Leaf from his destructive and lazy shenanigans. Leaf (Justin Felbinger)- An elf rockstar who works alongside Petal in the Forest of the Elves. When he's not rocking out, he usually lays around in his hot tub. Proto-Makoto (Kelly Metzer)- A prototype robot of Makoto made by Dr. F and found in the Forest of the Elves. Originally programmed to be a tree, after being reprogrammed by Meg, she comes back to life and currently resides in the Forest of the Elves. Hopper (Mekai Curtis)- a human boy dressed like a from that's found in the Forest of the Elves. He was originally insane due to the tainted pond he was living in, but after being given the broth made by Petal, he has been restored and reunites with his frog friends. Trevor Island Linda (April Winchell)- A polite and studious resident of Trevor Island who loves books and plays written by Trevor Verily. The Uncharted Isle Gonk (Charlie Schlatter)- A caveman that resides on the Uncharted Isle. When the Wandolier Trio first find him, he was starving and asking for help to find food. Afterwards, he asks them to save his girlfriend, Sylvia and his pet dinosaur, Bobaboo, from Sir Vincent Skullfinder. Sylvia (Sarah-Nicole Robles)- A resident of the Uncharted Isle and Gonk's girlfriend. She is way more intelligent than her boyfriend and often watches over him. She used to be a student from the Royal Academy.Category:Pages by StormieCreater Category:Character Lists Category:Stub